


pouring rain

by uniformlover23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniformlover23/pseuds/uniformlover23





	pouring rain

__She hates whenever they fight. She especially hates it when they fight about the stupidest of things. She hates when they fight, and they don’t talk to each other. She hates when they fight and she can’t wrap herself against Cheryl or kiss her. She hates when they fight and she doesn’t have her companion next to her side.

They hardly ever fight though, ever. It’s rare between them. But whenever they do, it sometimes gets ugly due to the fact that Cheryl puts up her wall, because of all the hurt she’s been through in her 17 years. It’s also due to the fact that Toni will distance herself, not wanting to say anything wrong or make the situation worse.

No matter how many times they fight though, Toni knows deep down it doesn’t matter because she’s in love with Cheryl, and she’s knows they both know they are each other’s ride or die’s.

On this occasion though, it was probably their worst fight yet, and it leaves Toni in the Whyte Wyrm all by herself, with a huge hole in her stomach.

Earlier that night they got into a screaming match back at Thistlehouse which caused Toni to hop on her bike and ride out of there after Cheryl repeatedly yelled for her to leave.

Toni can’t even really comprehend what it was about, except for the fact that Cheryl was beyond defensive. She told Cheryl about the important trip she has to take with the Serpents to try and get rid of the Ghoulies, and was brutally honest with the possible danger behind it.

She knows that Cheryl wouldn’t take it lightly, she wouldn’t ever expect her too, she knows that this gang life isn’t ideal for safety, but she’s a member and she needs to do what needs to be done. Toni also knows, no matter what though, bloody or not, she’s going to come home to Cheryl.

The thing though is, Toni’s been on these kind of trips before and Cheryl would clearly be worried, but she didn’t ever blow up how she did tonight. Whenever Toni would leave she noticed that Cheryl would just hold her a little tighter when they slept, and kiss her a little harder than usual. She would tell Toni she loves her, over and over and over again before she left.

That wasn’t the case though with their current situation. Cheryl blew up, screaming about how of course Toni is leaving again and how she has to sit there and worry. It kind of got out of a hand and Toni couldn’t really understand why their fight happened how it did. She tried reassuring Cheryl that she’s going to come home, but Cheryl wasn’t hearing it, and that’s what led to Toni just getting up and leaving. She hates when this happens, she hates leaving an argument with anyone and not trying to fix it.

Which is why she’s currently sitting at the Wyrm with a pair of jeans on and her leather jacket, her hair cascading her shoulders, and a cup of alcohol in her hand.

She knows this kind of life Toni has isn’t easy, and Cheryl has told her countless times that she’s going to be able to handle it, even though there have been breaking points now and then. She can’t figure out why Cheryl reacted the way she did though, she’s never seen Cheryl get that defensive. Not even as defensive as their encounter in the bathroom at school, a little over a year ago.

She’s broken from her thoughts when Jughead pulls up a chair and sits next to her ordering a drink.

“What happened to you?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t want to know.” She says grabbing her glass and dousing the rest of the drink, slamming it down on the waxed timber.

“Oh yeah, well now I really want to know. What’s going on Toni?” He says with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“If you must know Cheryl and I got into a fight. A bad one.” She says turning and looking at him.

“What about? You want to talk to about it?” His face softening, realizing Toni was actually hurting, something he rarely ever sees.

“I don’t know what happened Jug. I told her about the trip FP assigned recently, and I was honest with what we’re going to be doing. She just exploded, told me that of course I’m leaving again, and how she has to just sit there and pray I come home.” She says softly, her voice just slightly cracking.

He looks at her and waits patiently waiting for her to continue.

“Like, she’s told me that she’s more than understanding of this kind of life we have to live to survive in the Southside. Yeah, she’s had her breaking points and I was always there to hold her hand and reassure her, I’m always coming back. She wouldn’t hear it though tonight, the look on her face was just flat out hurt and anger, one I haven’t seen since I first met her. She told me to leave, so I did, I hate walking out, but I didn’t know what else to do.” She manages to get out finally looking over at Jughead who’s looking at her intently taking in every word.

A sudden look of realization comes across his face and he grabs Toni’s forearm.

“What’s the date today?” He says with urgency in his voice.

“July 11th, why?” Toni asks with a weird look in her eyes wondering what the hell Jughead was thinking.

“Today was the day Jason was actually shot Toni.” Jughead explains.

“Oh my God. Of course.” Toni says leaning her head into her hands, realizing what may actually be going on in Cheryl’s head.

“Toni she’s just scared she’s going to lose you. You’re the only person she really loves besides Nana Blossom. It makes so much sense why she got so defensive. She lost Jason on this day, so it’s going to rehash some of those dark feelings she went through, and she’s scared she may have to go through them again, because she doesn’t want to lose you.” Jughead explains with a gentleness in his voice.

“That makes so much sense. I need to get out of here, I gotta go find her,” Toni says gathering her things in a haste.

“Be careful, it’s raining really heavy out there. Let me know if you need anything.”

Before Toni can respond her phone vibrates and she sees a message from a certain redhead and unlocks her phone to read it.

_You at the Wyrm?_

_Yeah, on my way home_

_No need come outside_

“I’ll call you and see you soon okay? Thank you Jug, seriously.” Toni gets out desperately, beginning to walk away.

“Don’t worry about it, let me know what happens.” He says with a smile and a little two finger wave.

Toni walks through the crowded bar, and pulls open the door. She walks down the steps and is met with a beautiful redhead dressed in just a sweatshirt and jeans with her hood up, and drenched from head to toe by her motorcycle.

She quickly walks towards her immediately getting drenched by the pouring rain, hearing the pattering of the rain ring through her ears.

“Cheryl...”, she gets out as she gets closer and closer to the girl, worry enveloping her as she realizes she’s standing out in the cold with just a sweatshirt on.

As Toni nearly approaches her, so many thoughts course through her head. She doesn’t care how many times Cheryl’s defenses come up, she’s going to break through each and every damn one. She’s in love with Cheryl, and Cheryl is home and she’s always going to come home.

Before Cheryl can respond to her calling out her name, Toni approaches her and instantly grabs her face, looking into her eyes and desperately connecting her lips to Cheryl’s for a need to be close to the girl.

Cheryl’s arms immediately find their way around Toni’s waist as she pulls her body closer to her, the cold of the rain immediately forgotten from the warmth of Toni in her arms.

They don’t break apart, and they can feel the rain splattering all over them, drenching them even more then they already were.

Their lips are moving hastily with each other, and Cheryl moves one of her hands up to Toni’s face, as they finally break apart. Not long after though, their lips are soon connected once again, due to the intensity in the air from the climate around them.

They both feel their bodies feel like fire because of the amount of passion they are experiencing in the pouring rain. They cling onto each other, scared to let go, and not wanting to ever let go.

They break apart once more, and lean their foreheads together still enveloped in each other’s arms.

Toni lightly leaves a kiss below Cheryl’s eyes, just under her cheek bone, and wraps her arms around Cheryl’s neck. 

“You aren’t going to lose me. Jughead told me what may or may not be going on inside that head of your’s because of today’s date. You loved Jason and he’s huge part of who you are becoming, and I know you lost him. Baby, you’re my home, I’m in love with you, and you’re in love with me. I’m always going to come home to you and only you.” Toni gets out with love and desperation in her voice, pressing another kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.

A lone tear falls from both of their eyes because god damn they both love each other more than humanly possible and it sets their souls ablaze.

“It’s scary how well you know me... I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Any of this. Yes, I get freaked out and I get so defensive, especially today because I can never lose you Toni. Losing Jason, was something I never want to go through again. Ever. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you. I’m sorry, I went after the Serpent life, and yelled at you. Also, for pushing you away when I know you wanted to talk it through. Like I said, I just get so scared. Because you are the only thing I’ve ever purely loved, and I can’t ever lose that.” Cheryl responds leaning her head against Toni’s so it’s directly in her ear.

She needs Toni to know how much she truly means to her. She feels Toni squeeze her tighter, pulling her closer. It’s a feeling both of the girls will never get over. The sense of warmth they bring to each other. The love and want they share, all by one look and one touch.

“I love you, always will,” Toni pulls back to look at Cheryl directly in the eye.

“I love you,” Cheryl responds back as they nudge their noses together.

They connect their lips once more in the pouring rain.

“Let’s go home babygirl, you’re freezing.” Toni whispers, lightly breaking away.

She unlocks her body from Cheryl’s and intertwines their hands, leading them to her to her bike.

They still have more talking to do when they get home, but for now riding off in the rain is more than enough to show their love for each other.

They know they even after this atrocious fight, they’re going to be okay. More than okay, Toni is Cheryl’s, and Cheryl is Toni’s. That’s all that matters right now.


End file.
